Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (film)
| screenplay = | based on = Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul by Jeff Kinney | starring = | narrator = Jason Drucker | music = Edward Shearmur | cinematography = Anthony B. Richmond | editing = Troy Takaki | studio = * Color Force * TSG Entertainment }} | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 91 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $22 million | gross = $40.1 million | border = yes }} Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (sometimes known as Diary of a Wimpy Kid 4: The Long Haul) is a 2017 American family road comedy film directed by David Bowers. It is the fourth installment in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid film series, and is based on the ninth and tenth books in the series, The Long Haul and Old School, and one element based on the eighth book Hard Luck. Despite not being a reboot, the cast members from the first three films do not reprise their roles, as they are replaced by a new cast. It was theatrically released on May 19, 2017, by 20th Century Fox. The film grossed $40 million worldwide on a $22 million production cost. Plot One year after the previous film, while at the Corny's family restaurant, the Heffley family — consists of Greg, Rodrick, Frank, Susan and Manny — plans to attend Meemaw's 90th birthday. However, after Greg rescues his younger brother Manny, who got stuck inside a tube in the play area, Greg ends up in a ball pit with a diaper stuck on his hand, startling him. He subsequently becomes infamous after the people around him record him and post the footage on the internet, leading Greg to be dubbed as "Diaper Hands", much to Greg's devastation. Later, at the Heffley residence, Greg learns that Player Expo is taking place not very far from Meemaw's house in Indianapolis. Greg's gaming star, Mac Digby, will be attending, and Greg hopes to meet him and get in one of his videos so he will gain newfound popularity. He plans to sneak off from the road trip to attend the Expo without his parents' knowledge, however. The Heffley family hits the road, where their devices are immediately confiscated by Susan, who wants the road trip to be "absolutely technology-free." After arriving at a grimy motel, Greg discreetly gets into the Sienna to retrieve his phone and plans to use it. Later, when Greg and Rodrick are relaxing in the hot tub, Rodrick hears a notification from Greg's phone and discovers his plans to go to Player Expo. Greg discourages Rodrick from telling Susan, saying that they had a rock band video game tournament there that Rodrick could participate in. Liking the idea, Rodrick opts to go with Greg to the Expo. Greg later encounters a family, whom he nicknames "the Beardos" due to the father's long beard, after being annoyed by a loud noise created by the Beardo siblings, who are playing with a cart, and storms out of the room in his underwear. He confronts them but Brandi, the eldest sibling, rolls the trolley into their Volkswagen, leaving a huge scratch. Just as Mr. Beardo comes out of his motel room, Brandi blames Greg for the damage and Mr. Beardo goes after him but he escapes. The next morning, Greg realizes he slept in the Beardos hotel room, but is able to escape. The next day, the Heffleys attend a county fair where Manny wins a pig. Mr. Beardo and his family notices Greg and begins chasing after him but manages to outrun yet again. Back on the road, the Heffleys, unable to take care of the pig, drop it off at the petting zoo, much to Manny's dismay, but not before Greg reroutes the GPS to the Player Expo convention. Checking at the hotel room, Greg and Rodrick sneak out to go to Player Expo. However, after Frank and Susan see their sons on live television, they go to get the boys themselves. Upon Greg sees Mac Digby participating in a video game competition, Greg instructs Rodrick to record him going up on stage with Mac so his popularity will boost, but the attempt fails when Susan storms into the stage and inadvertently reveals that he is Diaper Hands to the public. Susan opens up to Greg and says that all she wanted was a nice road trip that would bring the family closer together, and she accuses Greg of not caring. Infuriated, Greg snaps back at Susan, saying that she doesn't care about what he loves, which is why he had to sneak out to the Expo in the first place. Hurt by her son's words, Susan hands her phone to Greg because she doesn't care anymore. After encountering the Beardos that stole their stuff, Susan breaks down, and other obstacles on the road, the Heffleys celebrate happily at Meemaw's. Returning home, Manny manages to get the pig back. At the end, Greg explains that although the road trip wasn't perfect, he still wouldn't change a thing. He says that Manny was allowed to keep his pig as a pet, Rodrick was able to get a Toyota Sienna 2018 Limited AWD, and Dad was able to explain having time off from work to bond with family. Greg expresses excitement for where they'll be going next year, but Susan steps in to say they will be flying. In a mid-credits scene, two girls take selfies with Greg, who they recognize as Diaper Hands. Cast * Jason Drucker as Greg Heffley * Alicia Silverstone as Susan Heffley, Greg's mother * Tom Everett Scott as Frank Heffley, Greg's father * Charlie Wright as Rodrick Heffley, Greg's older brother * Owen Asztalos as Rowley Jefferson, Greg's best friend * Wyatt and Dylan Walters as Manny Heffley, Greg's little brother * Joshua Hoover as Mac Digby, a popular internet gamer who Greg idolizes * Christopher A. Coppola as Mr. Beardo, the main antagonist of the film * Kimberli Lincoln as Mrs. Beardo, Mr. Beardo's wife * Mira Silverman as Brandi Beardo, Mr. Beardo's rude and spoiled daughter who blamed Greg for damaging their VW Bus * Mimi Gould as Meemaw, Susan's grandmother and Greg's great-grandmother Production Development In 2012, the series' third entry, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days was described as the last live action film in the franchise. In August 2012, while doing press for the film, author Jeff Kinney and actors Zachary Gordon and Robert Capron each indicated that there were no plans for a fourth movie, but did not dismiss the possibility entirely. Kinney replied to inquiries regarding the possibility of another sequel, stating, "At present, we don’t have a fourth film in development, but you never know!" When describing the likelihood of starring in another film in the series, Gordon explained, "Dog Days most likely will be the last movie. The main problem is cast is getting older. You can't stop it. There's no way to temporarily stop us from changing and growing up. You know, that's the problem because the characters are supposed to be timeless." In March 2013, Gordon stated in a Spreecast live stream that there would not be a fourth live action film. Previously, Kinney had indicated that instead of making a live action film of the third novel, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw, instead he would like to see Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever adapted into an animated film, stating in an interview, "I hope that it gets made into an animated movie. but I'd really like to see it turn into an animated television special." Release The film was released on May 17, 2017, in the Philippines, May 19, 2017, in the United States, and May 20, 2017, in the United Kingdom. Trailer reaction On February 23, 2017, a theatrical poster and teaser trailer were released, and the following month, the official trailer was released. Both trailers received negative feedback from fans for its recasting of the main characters. Many took to social media to further express their outrage and began using the hashtag "#NotMyRodrick", which eventually became a widespread meme. Other hashtags included "#NotMyHeffleys" and "#NotMyRowley". Box office The film opened in about 3,174 theaters, the second biggest opening for a Diary of a Wimpy Kid film, after Dog Days, The Long Haul grossed $20.7 million in the United States and Canada and $19.3 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $40.1 million, against a production budget of $22 million. It was the lowest grossing film of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. In North America, the film was initially projected to gross around $12 million from 3,129 theaters during its opening weekend. However, after grossing $2 million on its first day, projections were lowered to $7 million. It ended up finishing with $7.1 million, placing 6th at the box office and marking the lowest opening of the franchise. When the film was released in the United Kingdom, it opened on #2, behind Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales with £1,444,092. The film has grossed over $2.6 million in the United States through home video sales.https://www.the-numbers.com/movie/Diary-of-a-Wimpy-Kid-The-Long-Haul#tab=video-sales Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 20% based on 66 reviews and an average rating of 4.2/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "With an all-new cast but the same juvenile humor, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul finds the franchise still stuck in arrested – and largely unfunny – development." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 39 out of 100 based on 16 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale, down from the first three films' "A-". Home media Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul was released on Digital HD from Amazon Video and iTunes on August 1, 2017, and on Blu-ray and DVD on August 8, 2017 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. References External links * * * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul at Tomatazos Category:2017 films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:American children's comedy films Category:American road movies Category:English-language films Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film series) Category:Films with live action and animation Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films directed by David Bowers Category:Film scors by Edward Shearmur